universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Rohan
This profile is for the Kingdom of Rohan form the Lord of the Rings. Summary Rohan was a great kingdom of Men, located in the land once known as Calenardhon, situated in the great vale between the Misty Mountains to the north and the White Mountains to the south. For this is the land of the Horse Lords, gained independence from Gondor, but since became their allies once again when the time came, like the name suggests, they are a horse driven people. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Theoden (formerly) Second-in-command *Eomer Military Leaders *Aragorn Notable Individuals *Eowyn *Merry *Gimli *Legolas *Gandalf Military units Infantry *Rohan Soldiers **Swordsmen **Axemen **Archers *Spearmen *Peasants **Swordmen **Axemen **Spearmen **Archers *Royal Bodyguards Cavalry *Rohirrim **Spearmen **Archers |-|Weaponry= Artifacts * Military weapons Melee weapons *Swords *Spears *Shields Ranged weapons *Bows Banners *The Uffington White Horse Armor *Armor Territories Edoras *'Age founded/conquered:' Unknown *'Territory type:' Capital (Later) *'Inhabitants:' Unknown *'Civilians:' Unknown *'Military:' Three Companies of Soldiers Helms Deep *'Age founded/conquered:' Unknown *'Territory type:' Fortress *'Inhabitants:' Unknown *'Civilians:' Unknown *'Military: '''Hundreds of Troops Civilization stats '''Tier 12:' Dark Age: During the Third Age of Middle-Earth, Rohan was once part of Gondor, as such they should scale to at least the same civilization tier as they did, while not not any higher than they are now. Power Source Magic: Light Manipulation (With Gandalf can create flashes of light that can stun, repel or harm creatures of darkness) Divinity: Exorcism (Gandalf managed to free Theoden from the possession of Saruman the White) Science: Construction (While Rohan may not be as well developed as Gondor, but they have managed to create the mighty fortress of Helms Deep) Conquest stats 9-A: Large Country: at their height, Rohan the large plains of land that nearly rivaled that of the late Third Age Gondor territory. Troops: At their height they possessed around thousands of Rohirrim at the height of their power. Power stats DC: Wall: The power behind the charging speed of the Rohirrim. Street+: The strength of Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and other known champions and leaders. Street: The strength of regular Rohan infantry. Durability: Wall: The armor of the Rohirrim. Street+: Aragorn and other heroes can take damage akin to this level and still keep fighting for a while. Street: Regular Rohan infantry. Speed: Peak Human: '''Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas being able to run across Rohan chasing Uruk-Hai. '''Superhuman: The three with combat and/or reaction speed. Superhuman: The charging speed of the Rohirrim. Athletic Human: Rohan infantry speed. Skill stats Because they wielded the best known breed of horses in Middle Earth, they can travel far distances in relatively short amount of time. The Rohirrim are famous as skilled horsemen and renowned masters of horse breeding. Among the horses of the Rohirrim are the famed Mearas, the noblest and fastest horses who have ever roamed Arda; Shadowfax was the greatest of all Mearas. There were very few Mearas left in Middle-earth at this point, but there were enough that a breeding population was present. Strengths/Pros Rohan's greatest strength is their fierce battle spirits and their proficiency in the use of cavalry tactics. Their powerful cavalry (the Rohirrim) could cut through almost any infantry lines and cavalry units and turn the tide of battle. The warriors of Rohan used the same weapons as their footmen counterparts when on horseback. Even theri warrior spirits can even intimidate their foes and cause them to flank. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of recent treachery by dark hands caused most of the kingdom's forces to be divided as they could not call upon their full might at the time. Because they are an exclusive cavalry based army, they are not that versatile when it comes to handling other types of units. Rohan's foot-men armies were more of a very well trained militia called upon in times of war, the militia of Rohan wielded wooden shields of all sizes and used four weapons: longswords, short bows, axes, and longspears. Wins/Losses Wins: *None notable Losses: *None notable Inconclusive: *None notable Gallery Rohancharge.jpg|The mustering of the Rohirrim King of rohan.jpg|The latest King of Rohan Theoden Helms deep.jpg|Helms Deep, the Great Fortress of Rohan. Edoras.jpg|The Great Hall of Edoras Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Literature Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Tier 9-A Conquest Category:Protagonist Category:Movie Category:Gaming Category:LotR: Battle for Middle-Earth Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Divinity Category:Science Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Composite